Orange Juice for the Brunette
by accioyana
Summary: "Chlo…" Beca's voice was trailing; she was sleep talking, "Don't take my orange juice."


Hi guys! This is actually an apology fic for all of those following Reunited? and To Fall, because now that I'm back at uni, it will probably be a while before I post a new chapter, but stay tune for next week because I will probably, probably, post a new chappy on both stories, I do hope you'll still want to see the end of those stories. Take care, awesome nerds!

* * *

"Beca?" Chloe called as she softly knocked on the door, "Beca?"

The Bellas were having their Saturday Movie Madness at Stacie's apartment, it became a tradition after they stayed up for Beca when she got arrested, Cynthia Rose stated that it was a good way to bond.

Beca didn't show up, not that they expected her to show up, they all knew Beca's distaste towards movies, but after their second Saturday Movie Madness, Beca showed up. She claimed that she was only there for the pizza and Fat Amy's commentary on every chick flick and Ashley's 101 guide on 'how to become the target in a horror movie", but the Bellas knew the real reason why she came, one word, redhead.

Chloe turned the knob of the door, it wasn't locked, and she carefully stepped inside the well lit room. Chloe went towards Beca's bed, she noted how the messiness of the sheets covering most part of the girl's body and a pillow was covering her face.

She sat on the little space beside the brunette and reached for Beca's shoulder, she felt how hot the girl was, even through the sheets, the brunette was burning up.

Chloe removed the pillow that was covering the girl's face, Beca stirred and her eyes slowly opened.

"Nooo," Beca squinted her eyes from the light, "Too bright."

Chloe's hand went on the brunette's forehead and felt how hot she was, "How are you feeling?" she softly asked.

"My body hurts like hell," Beca raised her hand and tried to fend the offending light, "My head is spinning. Please shut the lights."

Chloe stood up and switched the lamp on Beca's desk before she switched the room's main light off, she went back and Beca turned her back against the wall, with her sheets wrapped up to her head, she looked liked a 4 year old who was trying to hide from someone .

Chloe's thoughts came back to their rehearsal yesterday, Beca did mention she was feeling out of the weather, she didn't know it'll get worse. She stood at the side of Beca's bed and tried fixing the tangled sheets and pillows of Beca.

"You won't be able to breathe properly." Chloe grabbed the end of the sheet from Beca's head and lowered it, Chloe saw Beca's attire, it was her yesterday's clothes.

Before going into Beca's closet to get the brunette a change of clothes, Chloe quickly made a dash to their apartment to get some medicine and food.

With a paper bag in hand, Chloe once again stepped inside the brunette's room, Beca was sitting up with her head bowed down, she placed the paper bag on Beca's desk and kneeled in front of the brunette, "Are you okay?" Chloe's hand was resting on Beca's knees.

Beca's hair was in disarray, but Chloe can't help but smile on how beautiful the brunette looked like, even if she's sick.

"My head feels like someone's pounding on it," Beca's eyes were closed, "My back's sore as well."

"Have you eaten anything?"

Beca shook her head but stopped herself midway, she didn't need any more reason to make her feel like everything was spinning, "I just slept."

Chloe stood up, Beca grabbed Chloe's wrist and whispered, "Please don't go."

Chloe smiled at the words of the brunette, "I'll be back, I promise." Beca released her grip on the redhead.

It didn't take Chloe more than a minute to be back at Beca's side, she went inside the room to a Beca with a coughing fit. Chloe went to get Beca some change of clothes, "Hey." Chloe rubbed Beca's back as the girl was catching her breath from coughing, "Hi." Beca sniffed.

"Let's get you out of those clothes."

"I'll do it." Beca tried standing up but lost her balance, Chloe was quick on grabbing the brunette's arm.

"I'll help you," Chloe helped Beca back on the bed, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked."

A small laughter came from the smaller girl, Chloe smiled, she held the hem of Beca's tee and tugged it upwards, revealing a pale blue clad chest of the brunette, Chloe then grabbed the white v-neck shirt she got from Beca's closet and slipped it on Beca. With a new shirt on, Beca felt Chloe's fingers at her back feeling the hooks of her bra, seconds later, the hook came off, Chloe helped her slip the straps off from her both arms and from the underside of her shirt.

Chloe's fingers then came on Beca's zipper, she first unbuttoned it and pulled the zipper down. Beca lifted herself up as much as she can so Chloe would be able to remove the jeans easier, the jeans came off and Chloe helped Beca into a pair of boxers.

After the redhead placed the worn clothes in a hamper that stood beside the brunette's closet, Chloe gave Beca a sponge bath, after she retrieved a face towel and a container of water, she began washing Beca.

Minutes later, Beca felt way better, Chloe fed her a bowl of canned chicken soup and gave her some meds. As Chloe was tucking the brunette, Beca thanked her over and over for coming and checking up on her.

"I'll be here when you wake up for your next medicine intake," Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's cheek, her lips were almost so close to the side of Beca's, "Get some sleep."

Beca nodded, the mere presence of Chloe was more than enough to make her feel better.

Chloe stayed with the brunette, she messaged Aubrey that Beca was sick and she took care of her. Aubrey asked if they needed anything and just call if something happened. It was around 11 in the evening when Chloe's attention was caught by the mumblings of Beca.

"Chlo…" Beca's voice was trailing; she was sleep talking, "Don't take my orange juice."

Chloe quietly laughed and went back to get the medicine Beca needed, it was almost time to wake her up and make her take it. She called Beca's name out and gently shook the girl's shoulder.

Beca's eyes slowly opened and her coughs came strong, Chloe helped her sat up and make her take the medicine, "Do you want anything?"

"Do you have some orange juice?" Beca asked, Chloe's laughter wafted around the room.

"I'll get you some tomorrow, get back to sleep."

* * *

It was Monday and Beca was feeling loads better, the redhead was really a great woman, she took care of her without her asking for help.

Beca walked out of her class and halfway down the corridor, she saw Chloe, Beca caught up with the redhead.

"Hey!" Beca noticed how Chloe's nose was of the shade red, "Thanks again for taking care of me."

"No worries," Chloe smiled and sneezed seconds after, "Oh-oh, I think I caught your disease."

"Well then, it's time to return the favor." Beca linked her arm around the redhead and winked at her.


End file.
